La vida que deseamos
by Kanit
Summary: El era joven, atractivo, guapo, inteligente, adinerado, pero no le gustaba su vida. Ella era joven, linda, tímida , bondadosa, inteligente, tampoco le gustaba su vida. Como que esto no se me da, pero por favor pasen y lean, soy nueva en esto. Haganlo por el amor de sasuke y hinata :).
1. Chapter 1

Hola :)

Bueno es una historia Sasuhina 3 y espeor que sea de su agrado, soy nueva en esto y para nada pienso que sepa escribir pero ojala y les guste.

Como sabemos Naruto es de Kishimoto por lo tanto los personajes son suyos Derechos reservados.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._Mansion Uchiha

-mnh – protestaba el bulto cubierto por las suaves sabanas azules pues la luz ya traspasaba estas, dio varias vueltas por la cama con pereza hasta que escucho un – toc, toc, toc, toc!- desperto.

- Joven amo es hora de despertar – se escuchaba a través de la puerta.

El joven se descubrió dejando que el sol tocara su rostro frunciendo el ceño, _Maldito sol._

Se levanto, estiro, camino hacia el baño para iniciar su rutina, una rutina de la que ya estaba cansado, aburrido, exasperado, frustrado, abrió la regadera, regulo el agua y dejo que el agua bajara por su negro cabello y su sensual y bien fortalecido cuerpo.

Quien manda que un joven de 18 años tenga que encargarse de ir a una empresa para verle las caras a contratistas y empleados que ni de lejos lo querían ver, ese simple hecho lo ponía de mal humor. _Desgraciado Itachi y su falta de responsabilidad._

Salio con una toalla en la cintura y secándose el cabello, abrió su closet y sonrió, tomo unos pantalones negros algo justos, una camisa negra, una corbata roja semi apretada, sus zapatos, se arreglo el cabello y listo.

Camino hacia el desayunador con paso lento escuchando un - Buenos dias Sasuke-sama - el solo asentia sin responder nada.

Al llegar, bajo la vista, vio su desayuno totalmente americano, lo miro con resignación, tomo asiento y empezó a tomar su desayuno. _Odio los desayunos americano _- Y Kakashi? - pregunto a una empleada que fregaba platos - Ha salido temprano Sasuke- sama - dijo de manera coqueta, Sasuke solo la ignoro y se levanto sin terminar de desayunar, saliendo fuera de su mansión con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Que Kakashi se encargue de todo porque hoy haria lo que el quisiera_ pensó sonriendo ladinamente.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._Mansion Hyuga

Una chica de cabello largo negro con destellos azules iniciaba su día, se levanto como todas las mañanas a las 7:00 en punto ni más ni menos, tomo una ducha rápida y salió hacia la cocina pensando en que preparar de desayunar, saludando a todo quien se cruzaba sin recibir respuesta, eso no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Tomo un delantal para comenzar su labor, algunos trastes sucios después y una comida tradicional japonesa estaba lista acomodo los platos y casi al instante pudo oír como pasos se escuchaban, las puertas se deslizaron dando paso a tres figuras imponentes, llenas de porte, perfectamente arreglados para salir, con el cabello largo, lacio y castaño, tomando asiento de forma tradicional sobre sus rodillas para comenzar.

- Buenos días Otosan, Neji-nisan, Hanabi-chan - dijo con una reverencia respetuosa, todos asintieron levemente como sino les importase.

- Puedes servir Hinata - dijo su padre con voz autoritaria, los ojos cerrados como que meditando.

- Hi - abrió la vaporera y comenzó a llenar los platos de arroz, puso uno delante de su padre con cuidado, paso uno hacia Neji, y otro para Hanabi pero cuando ella se lo pasaba Hanabi sonrió y lo dejo caer haciendo un gran estruendo en el silencioso comedor llamando la atención de los otros dos Hyugas.

- Hinata! eres una tonta mira este desastre! - gritaba su padre con furia.

- lo sien-to oto-otosan, pero Hanabi dejo caer el tazón - decía con seguridad, vio los ojos de su padre y supo que como siempre no le creyó.

- Yo no soy la tonta que tiembla como maraca - dijo con una expresión indignada.

-Como te atreves a injuriar a tu hermana! Recoge todo y apresúrate a servir otro plato.

Hinata volteo a ver a Hanabi y vio una sonrisa de burla, volteo a ver a su primo y con lo vio con puños cerrados y la mirada gacha, rápidamente se puso a recoger el desastre pidiendo perdón con las manos temblorosas pero al sentir que un pedazo le abría la mano dejo caer todo soltando un quejido -Aah -

-Que no puedes hacer nada bien!- volvió a gritar Hiashi, se levanto con furia la miro con desprecio y con un rápido movimiento le propino una cachetada se aliso el traje - Limpia esto hoy comeremos fuera - dijo, disponiéndose a salir con Neji y Hanabi tras el.

- NO! -grito sin querer Hinata, ella misma sorprendida de su grito.

-Que dijiste?! -dijo su padre, deteniéndose y volteando. Dos miradas enojadas y una de sorpresa.

- Que no lo haré! - dijo Hinata sintiéndose un poco valiente._Que estoy haciendo t.t_

_- _Jum! mira a esta cobarde las tiemblas le tiemblan, ni ella se cree lo que ha dicho - dijo hanabi con burla.

_- _No lo haré, Hanabi dejo caer el plato, no yo! Estoy arta! arta de que me traten asi, arta de esta vida, arta de tener la culpa de todo- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y los punos cerrados.

- Entonces vete! lárgate de mi vista! Tu no eres una Hyuga, jamas lo seras, mírate llorando, temblando, tartamudeando, vete si tienes a donde ir! regresaras porque no tienes a donde ir, en el mundo nadie te quiere,nadie! Quien querría a alguien tan débil como tu!

Salio de la cocina rápidamente tomo su bolso y con lagrimas en los ojos, se fue corriendo. _Porque? porque me odian? que les hice? Yo soy su fami-lia._

__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

_Que tal? Va bien ?_

_les gustaria otra cosa?_

_Quisiera que me dejaran una critica u opinion pues quiero mejorar, y pienso que solo ustedes podrian ayudarme :3_

_Porfavor lean el siguiente :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey querid s!_

_Espero que les haya gustado el anterior, nose si voy bien espero irlo jeje, con su apoyo seré mejor._

_Quiero agradecer a mi primeros dos reviews, me alegraron la vida! Enserio :) las ame - Maziixd y Andrea Uchiha_

_Aquí__ les dejo esto, me costo subirlo pues no entiendo muy bien la pagina P:me perdi durante todo el día :P_

_No se guarden las opiniones y díganmelo todo porfavor._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Corrió, corrió y corrió empujando a quien se encontrase en el camino, atravesó la sala, los pasillos, el jardín, hasta la puerta, no miro atrás estaba arta, arta de todo! . Las lagrimas resbalan de sus ojos, ya no podía aguantar mas tenia que llorar, tenia que correr, tenia que ser libre.

_Por lo menos no lloro frente a su padre- pensó- ? porque?porque? ?Porque papa y hanabi me tratan asi?, ?que hice para merecerlo?, seguí las reglas y ordenes, estudie y me esforcé, aprendí a limpiar, cocinar, planchar, ?que gane?nada!, nunca era suficiente solo su desprecio, sus burlas y opresiones ..snifsnif...?porque te fuiste madre? contigo todo seria diferente, talves papa me querría..._

Iba tan rápido y en su luna que no vio a la persona que venia caminando justo frente a ella, ni el vio como una chica venia hacia el a toda velocidad, hasta que sintieron un muro?!zaz! los dos en el piso.

- Maldición!, quítate de encima loca - Exigía sobre el suelo con un dolor terrible en la espalda y cabeza.

Hinata no le hizo caso al dolor de su cabeza ni a como se encontraba encima de un hombre, comenzó a llorar y gimotear como una niña, no podía, ya no podía.

- Wuaaa! Ahhhh! sniff snif - gimoteaba tratando de quitarse las lagrimas sin evitar derramar mas.

Sasuke se erguía recargándose sobre sus manos, decidió mirarla para gritarle un par de cosas pero ?Que pasaba?, entre sus piernas había una joven de piel blanca con los cabellos revueltos y el rostro rojo, lleno de lagrimas, sucia y una gran marca roja adornando su frente . _Era Adorable?, eh?!_

Pronto la gente se juntaba alrededor de ellos, murmurando y mirando con reprobación al de ojos negros.

- Sera su novia?-murmuraba una pareja

- Ves su frente?, esta roja. - Kya! La habrá golpeado!- decían unas chicas.

- Que bastardo la ha dejado y golpeado? - Sino la quiere que me la deje a mi - decían unos guarros.

Sasuke frunció mas el ceno, se levanto sintiendo el dolor de su espalda, tomo la mano de Hinata y la jalo hacia el, llevándola por la calle con lagrimas en los ojos y gimoteos, la guiaba hacia un parque, en un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente circulando. Hinata sintió el tirón y sus piernas caminando, de pronto se vio siguiendo a un desconocido y solo pudo llorar mas.

- Tsk, maldita gente metiche, ?que no tienen cosas que hacer?-se quejaba - podrías dejar de llorar! - le ordenaba algo exasperado, deteniéndose.

Hinata asintió tratando de reprimir las lagrimas y tallándose los ojos con la mano libre - sniff - snifff ¿Qui-quien sniff er-es tt-tu? - pregunto asustada,comenzando a tranquilizarse.

- ¿que no es obvio? un secuestrador y violador de mujeres - dijo con sarcasmo

- ehhh?! Kyaa!- grito asustada comenzando a corre de nuevo sin éxito pues todavía la tenia sujetada

- tsk era broma -dijo osco. _Uno ya no se puede divertir porque lo toman de a violador. Jajajaja S_e reía internamente de lo sucedido. - Cálmate ya! Soy a quien derribaste con esa cabeza dura que cargas que al parecer tampoco tiene ojos - le explico muy normal, viendo la expresión de la chica, le divertía.

- ¿Quien, yo?- dijo señalandose ya calmada y confundida. Frunció el ceño lista para reclamar pero un dolor intenso no la dejo, poso sus manos en su frente para calmar su dolor. - Dueeeleee~! - se quejaba con los ojos cerrados, de pronto todo paso en su cabeza, el desayuno, hanabi, su padre, el recorrido de su casa hasta el choque que tuvo con el joven frente a ella, su cara pronto se hizo roja como un tomate y con lagrimas queriendo salir.

_Parece un tomate, habra recordado pero que despistada,¿ porque quiere llorar?¿ de dolor?_- Tu cabeza realmente debe ser muy dura para que apenas sientas el dolor- dijo mientras con un puño tocaba su cabeza como si fuera una puerta con una sonrisa burlona. Eso le recordó aun mas a su hermana y quiso llorar mas.

_Pero que? puuff -_ ¿estas bien? -pregunto sincero apretando levemente su hombro. Ella lo miro y al ver su preocupación se tranquilizo y dijo con su dulce voz- Si, Gracias por preocuparte.

- ¿Preocuparme? Yo? solo es cortesía - negaba, con la mirada seria, de pronto recordó a su madre que siempre le decía " un caballero siempre limpia las lagrima de una dama,no importa que sasu-chan". Saco un pañuelo de su bolsa y se lo acerco a la chica. Esta se sonrojo tomándolo.

- Gracias - dijo limpiándose el rostro al parecer empapado con alguna lagrimas ya secas- Disculpe por lo que ha tenido que pasar por mi culpa - haciendo un reverencia formal.

_Que linda, pero que? - _Con una reverencia no se me quita el dolor, ¿porque no me invitas a comer?, después de eso considerarlo pagado. - dijo sonriendo de lado y empezando a caminar. Ella lo siguió después de un leve - Hii.

Caminaban en silencio ella sin saber a donde iban y el guiándola.

_¿Porque hice eso?, con un mhn me hubiera ido y ya, parece una chica buena, ¿porque estaría llorando?, ¿que te pasa sasuke? hoy saliste a divertirte._ Mientras iba pensando la miro de reojo y pudo ver sus delicadas facciones,con el rostro algo sucio, unos ojos blancos preocupados y tristes, su largo cabello negro que le llagaba mas abajo de la espalda, sus ropas holgadas, una sudadera lila y un pantalón azul recto.

Hinata caminaba detrás del muchacho como un robot pensando en su situación -_ ¿Y ahora que hare?, ¿A donde ire?, ¿Con quien?, Otosan me matara si regreso, solo se burlara de mi, me castigara de por vida, ¿acaso el tenia razón? No hay nadie que se interese por mi?, ¿alguien?, ¿Que hare? No puedo dormir en un puente, ni el parque, me da demasiado miedo, un amigo! , no tengo ninguno._ Las lagrimas querían derramarse otra vez pero escucho al joven y se detuvo.

- Hemos llegado - anuncio el azabache, entrando al establecimiento que parecía ser de comida tradicional. Hinata se sorprendió, parecía ser de esas personas que gustase de comidas mas extravagantes. Se sentaron y ordenaron, paso un rato y trajeron todo para que pudieran degustar. El silencio se instalo en su mesa, mas no era incomodo sino adecuado. Sasuke realmente lo estaba disfrutando, al terminar su comida el mesero les trajo un te y algunos dangos. Hinata sonrió era sus dulces preferidos. Sasuke solo tomaba el te, mirando la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba los labios de su acompañante.

- Te gustan mucho los dangos? - dijo sin pensar.

- Hi - respondió alegremente. Sasuke tomo su porción y se la dio, a el no le gustaban tanto. Le brillaron los ojos y agradecio feliz - Gracias am¿?- lo miro interrogante.

- Soy Sasuke - dijo sin importancia

- Hinata, un gusto conocerlo - dijo reverenciando

- Siepre eres tan formal?

-EHH? et'tto? - expreso nerviosa

-Saca dinero para pagar - ordeno divertido.

Tuurururtururu se escucho, Sasuke saco un celular y contesto - Diga?

- ¿_te estas divirtiendo?_

- Un poco, ¿porque?

_-se supone que deberías estar aqui- dijo irritado_

- tu puedes arreglarlo no es necesaria mi presencia- dijo con irritación

_-ven, aquí en este instante_

- No, estoy ocupado

- Kyyya!- se escucho, Hinata buscaba y buscaba y no hallaba dinero, nada de nada su bolso era un bolso vació.

_- Asi que estas con una chica eh?- dijo picaro_

- No es lo que piensas - gruño

_- Si,claro. Solo por hoy. - dijo divertido- No olvides el condon Sasu-chan._

La cara de sasuke era de asesino, maldito kakashi pervertido. Por lo menos lo dejo en paz un día, debía agradecerle a Hinata?

- Estoo, mm sasuke-san - dijo temblorosa, viendo su mirada de asesino.

- ¿Que? - gruño

-No tra'traigo diinenero - dijo nerviosa

- Eh?! acaso planeabas aprovecharte de mi? - ella nego. " Sasu-chan, no olvides que eres un caballero" suspiro chica lo miro curiosa, al parecer se estaba expresando demasiado. Saco su cartera y pago.

- Vamos, te llevare a casa - Hinata salio nerviosa, jugando con sus manos, a donde iria?, ya no tenia casa, definitivamente no quería regresar.

Sasuke tomo el camino de regreso al parque, vio de reojo a la chica a su lado y noto su frente parecía querer inflamarse, a el también le dolía la espalda, paso a una tienda y compro unos parches para el dolor y la inflamación, retomo su camino y cuando vio un lugar apartado se sentó bajo un árbol, estaba fresco, la chica lo miraba de pie.

- ¿Que no te sientas?

- Hi - dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Toma - le extendía un parche.

- Gracias Sasuke-san es muy amable- dijo agradecida

- deja los formalismos me hace sentir viejo - le dijo quitándose la camisa

- pe'pero que hace? - dijo toda roja y tapándose los ojos

- ¿cuantos años tienes? 15? - dijo divertido._ Que chica tan penosa, es tierna._

_-_ Tengo 18 - tartamudeo

- Que coincidencia, yo igual - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, le gastaría una broma - sera el destino?- le dijo con sus brazos acorralándola sobre el árbol, en 3 segundos me besara. Hinata podía oler a sasuke, era un olor picante y dulce: canela, vio su blanco y bien formado torso , subió la mirada y su cara estaba a 10 cm, sus profundos ojos negros se conectaron con los suyos parecían hipnotizarla no podía dejar de verlos, de pronto sintió como se acercaba mas y mas y mas, Zas! se desmayo. Sasuke la miro sorprendido, cualquiera ya estaría encima de el, y ¿ella se desmayaba? se rió.

- Jajajaja, eres rara - dijo con una sonrisa. Tomo el parche se lo puso en la frente y la dejo descansar en su regazo. La observo._ No me había divertido tanto en años. Solo el dobe me hacia sonreír sinceramente. Se parecen, ambos son unos despistados e inocentes. _-sonrio, pero se borro al recordar la tristeza que captaron sus ojos mientras le gastaba la broma_- esta chica parece ser diferente,¿ que la habra hecho llorar asi? tenia la mirada como yo -_ pensó triste, pronto el suave viento le acariciaba y las ramas de los arboles lo arrullaban, quedo profundamente dormido.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

Creo que quedo algo raro. :S

esm uy cursis? o nada que verconnada? diganmelo porfavor!

Hinata y sasuke no parecen ellos, cierto?, o que les parece?

Saludos :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola:) Chicas y chicos!

Espero que este capitulo les agrade mas que los anteriores. Sere muy feliz si es asi.:3

Siento que si voy mejorando poco a tal vez no vaya tan acorde todo con las personalidades, lose, eso no me esta saliendo tan bien :s

Sasuke , Hinata y demas son de Kishimoto adaptados a esta pequeña historia.

Disfruten la lectura y enamorense de Sasuke y Hinata :3

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

El sol bajaba despidiéndose del día, mientras las estrellas se dejaban ver, el viento mecía los frondosos arboles lleno de hojas entre verdes y naranjas, unos jóvenes de cabellera negra dormían bajo uno de ellos.

-mmm- se removía la chica- ¿Que paso? - al abrir los ojos pudo ver el rostro pálido de Sasuke durmiendo sobre su propio hombro, se veía pacifico y feliz, la muchacha sonrió llevando una de sus manos sin pensar al rostro del otro.

_Es un buen chico, al principio pensé que solo se aprovechaba pero a sido muy amable, incluso puso un parche en mi frente, también es guapo, eh?! Hinata que cosas piensas!_

Al sentir la calidez de su madre inconscientemente tomo la mano despertándose - No te vayas! - EH? - Sus miradas se encontraron y al instante se sonrojaron sentándose de manera precipitada recargándose en el árbol.

- Esta anocheciendo - dijo nerviosa

- ¿Tanto tiempo paso? - se cuestionaba, había dormido demasiado bien aunque sin camisa. Hinata lo miro por un momento y noto su desnudes y una gran zona roja en la parte del pecho. Lo miro preocupada - No me duele - dijo poniéndose la camisa. La verdad si dolía y también podía sentir algo en su espalda.

- ¿Hacia donde esta tu casa? - Abrió los ojos espantada -No es ne-cee-sa-sario qu-ee me lleve

- Deja de tartamudear y camina -_"sasu-chan tu debes ser un caballero"_ recordaba a su madre.

- Hi-i - _Debe pensar que soy una inútil. __¿Que hare? No quiero regresar pero a ¿donde iré Otosan lo sabia por eso dijo lo que dijo, me castigara de por vida, ¿cual vida hinaata? no te ha dejado tenerla, No regresare!, no le dare la satisfacción el parque? no, moriría de miedo y frió tal ves alguien ¿ quien? ni un solo amigo snif snif, dejare que sasuke-san me acompañe y antes de llegar lo despediré si otosan aun n o ha regresado podre colarme por un par de cosas, ropa, dinero asi podre subsistir unos días._

Sasuke observaba a su acompañante mientras caminaban, estaba nerviosa tenia lagrimas sin salir de los ojos, sus manos se retorcían en sus costados._ ¿Que le sucedía? ¿Porque quería llorar de nuevo? Sera que su padre es muy estricto seguro no tanto como Fugaku o sera que vive con alguien mas ?,como un novio celoso? grrr ¿novio? grrr sera que por eso no se me a lanzado encima, ¿porque me enoja que tenga novio?_

-¿Que te pasa? - pregunto osco- Na-da- respondió notando su mirada.

-¿Tu padre te regañara, por llegar con un hombre y así? - dijo jugando y mirando su reacción, le gustaban sus reacciones.

-Eh?!

- ¿o sera que vives con tu novio?, si quieres puedo explicarle el ..- decía algo molesto

- No, n-oo ten-go n-o-vio ¿ por-qu-e pi-e-nsa e-so? -Sasuke de alguna manera se sintió aliviado y avergonzado.

Su silencio duro lo que restaba del transcurso, hasta que Hinata pudo ver la puerta de su casa, paro y volteo hacia sasuke.

- Ya hemos llegado, Arigatou Sasuke-san - reverencio

- y bien ¿ cual es la tuya?- dijo curioso, se veía un buen barrio.

- Eh?! - chillo nerviosa.

- Me tomare la molestia de explicarle a tu padre porque estoy sucio y con dolor en todo el cuerpo -_ Eso sonó ¿sucio? Maldito Kakashi._

- No se preocupe, esta...-No pudo terminar pues un azote de puerta la interrumpió Un hombre de cabello largo y traje bajaba de un auto de lujo azotando la puerta y viéndolos con furia.

-Hinata! Así que has vuelto! Creí haberte corrido!, mmmmmm, al parecer no perdiste el tiempo- dijo mirando al azabache.

- O-to-otos-an- dijo asustada con lagrimas en los ojos. Sasuke la miro y frunció el ceno.

- Cállate! Tartamuda, no sabes mas que avergonzarme.- grito - ni siquiera el te quiere, te ha venido a regresar después de usarte. Eres una cualquiera!

-Yo n-no h-i-ce es- Trataba de defenderse.

_Maldito desgraciado.¿Como se atreve a hablarle asi? grrr grr Es peor que fugaku. Grr _Había tomado un decisión.

- Hinata! Ve por tus cosas- dijo mirándola con seguridad, cambiando a una sonrisa sincera y de ternura que ni el mismo supo como la hizo. Hinata quiso confiar en el, asintió y fue a su casa corriendo.

-Hinata!-grito su padre para detenerla pero no lo hizo. Volteo a ver al sujeto y lo miro con furia.

- ¿Quien crees que eres para mandar a mi hija?- reclamaba Hiashi.

-Cállese - dijo realmente molesto con un destello rojo en sus ojos y una mirada amenazante marca Uchiha.- ¿hija?Usted no tiene derecho a llamarse padre.

- ja, ¿quien eres tu ? el chico maravilla?, ¿ la quieres? llevatela! No la necesito. Solo es una deshonra y vergüenza para este clan. Mato a mi querida Hikari no merece nuestro apellido ni ninguna otra cosa, nada! - dijo con rencor y odio.

Sasuke se sorprendió de todo y apretó los punos. Quería golpearlo, esa chica era diferente, el lo sabia. El se quejaba de su vida, pero al parecer no era tan mala.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Hyuga

Hinata entro corriendo hacia su habitación con algunas lagrima queriendo salir. _¿Que habia pasado? Sasuke-san me ayudo. En cuanto lo vi su mirada supe que podía confiar en el, no puedo evitar querer llorar, estoy feliz aunque sea en una situación así. _De pronto alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-Asi que ¿has vuelto he?- dijo hanabi interponiéndose en su camino - papa se alegrara, podrá castigarte para toda tu triste vida.

_No le dare el placer. Sasuke-san,me esforzare. _Hinata paso de ella entrando a su pequeña habitación. Hanabi la siguió diciéndole cosas desagradables.

- ¿Quien te crees para ignorarme tonta? - Hinata tomo un bolso y lo lleno de algunas de sus pertenencias, una foto de su madre, un cepillo, un álbum, algunas prendas, un peluche...Hanabi exasperada la tomo del cabello y la zarandeo, Hinata forcejeo y se soltó empujándola hacia la cama.

- ¿Porque haces esto Hanabi? Soy tu hermana - dijo por fin llorando.

- ¿Porque?- dijo con ira - Porque tu mataste a mama! Me quitaste a mama! - dijo con lagrimas e ira

Hinata quedo en shock, derramando lagrimas. - Go-gomenasaii! - salio corriendo. _¿De verdad la odiaban por eso? Ella también sufría por ese día ¿ Porque mama? Tu vida valía mas. t.t Neji-nisan. _Paro abrazándolo rápidamente y diciéndole - Gracias Neji-nisan estaré bien. - se fue corriendo de nuevo.

-Hinata-sama - dijo confundido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata podía ver a su padre gritando algo que no escucho y a Sasuke con los puños apretados y los ojos rabiosos.

- Bien! Tomare su palabra. No le hable, ni la busque. Usted no la merece - dijo con algo de asco. Se escuchaban pasos y un leve llanto. Sasuke volteo y solo pudo ver a una niña frágil llena de dolor. Tomo su bolso y la jalo, llevándosela lejos de ese maldito.

- Espero que jamas vuelvas - escucharon que gritaban.

Sasuke caminaba rápidamente a la avenida, precisamente hoy se había dejado el coche en casa, estaba furioso, no sabia el motivo, ese hombre le recordó demasiado a su padre, tsk. Se paro en la avenida y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba apretando demasiado a Hinata.

- Kyaa! - se quejaba jalando su brazo

- Lo siento - se disculpo- estas bien?

-Hi-i Arigatouu!- grito en llantos, sasuke la abrazo parando un taxi a la vez. Abrió la puerta y la metió, se subió indico la dirección y dejo que Hinata llorase en su hombro, el trataba de reconfortarla. El taxi paro frente a una reja, saco su cartera y pago, Hinata había quedado dormida, bajo del taxi se colgo el bolso y la tomo en brazos cerrando la puerta con dificulta. Un hombre uniformado lo vio llegar y le abrió la puerta - Buenas noches Sasuke-sama- dijo mirando a la chica en sus brazos, Sasuke lo ignoro y paso, recorrió todo el jardín hasta la puerta paso ignorando todos los saludos y llevando a Hinata a una habitación de invitados, la poso suavemente sobre la cama y la cobijo se quedo mirándola.

_Debe estar cansada, No dejare que vuelva con ese hombre, debo protegerla. Ella le recordaba a el, cuando su madre murió, había sido muy difícil._

- Descansa Hinata - dijo acariciando levemente su mejilla. Se sorprendió de si mismo y salio del cuarto, para ir a su habitación que estaba frente a esta. Quitándose solo los zapatos cayo rendido y con una sonrisa en su rostro. _Hice bien Okasa?_

__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-__

_Que les pareció? va mejorando? Voy muy rápido mil?_

_Debo decir que no espere tanto que quedara asi, pero asi salio todo._

_Muchas gracias por leerlo esperen el otro por favor :))_


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaa a todos! :) _

_Perdón por __ la tardanza. _

_Ya entre a la escuela :/ y no me deja mucho tiempo es horrible y aun no me vuelvo a acostumbrar al horario._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews aunque no sean muchos, su apoyo y aceptación en verdad me hacen refeliz :)_

_Aquí va la conti... Que os guste! :3_

__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.__

Ya eran las 9:00 a.m. y en la mansión Uchiha estaba como mercado, cuchicheo por aquí, cuchicheo por allá.

-¿Quien sera esa? ¿ sera su novia?- murmuraba mientras observaba por una puerta semi abierta.

- lo que sea, se nota que Sasuke tiene buen gusto - decía un joven mientras reía.

- Cállate Suiguetsu! es solo una zorra mas! - reprendía la pelirroja

- claro , las zorras vienen a casa - decía con burla

-maldito pez sin cerebro - decía mientra le jalaba los cachetes

-¿que dijiste zanahoria con patas?- tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo jalo

- Sera mejor que se callen o despertaran a Sasuke-sama y su invitada - decía llegando un joven alto y grande de cabello naranja

-Sasuke se ha divertido tanto que no se levantara - decía el de cabellos blancos con una mirada picara.

Un rechinido de una puerta se escucho detrás de ellos, se abría lentamente dejando ver un joven alto de piel blanca, cabello revuelto, unos ojos rojos y con cara de quererlos matar.

-Ieeckk!- exclamaron con sus rostros azules del miedo y abrazados.

- Buenos días Sasuke-sama- decía Juuggo con reverencia.

- Karin ! Suiguetsu! ¿ Que mierda de barullo hacen? No tienen trabajo que hacer!- decía molesto.

- Tra-nquilo Sasuke no hemos hecho nada a tu novia

- Cállate! Ella no puede ser la novia de Sasuke-kun!¿cierto Sasuke-kun? - chillaba con esperanza.

-Ehh?! - Dijo con el rostro de macarro sin control.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

El sol entraba ya por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de una chica de cabellos negrosazulados, pero no era esto la que la despertaba sino unos murmullos que de repente subieron de tono.

- mmmm ¿Donde estoy? - Se despertó con los ojos hinchados y algunas lagrimas secas por sus mejillas, estaba en un cuarto al parecer varonil, con las paredes azules, unas cortinas blancas con algunos adornos, no era demasiado amueblada, las sabanas de un color azul metálico se podía ver una puerta pequeña y unas mas amplia, de ahí venían los gritos, se levanto con cuidado sin hacer ruido con un poco de miedo de lo que se pudiera encontrar, podía escuchar mas claramente las voces.

- Cállate! Ella no puede ser la novia de Sasuke-kun! ciertto Sasuke-kun - chillaba con esperanza.

-Ehh?! - Dijo con el rostro de macarro sin control.

Una de las voces se le hacia conocida, termino de abrir la puerta y pudo observar a cuatro jóvenes rostros volteando hacia ella, un pelinaranja que la miraba con tranquilidad, una de cabellos rojos y el otro de blanco que la miraban asustados como si los fuesen a regañar y otro aun con su ceño fruncido y su mala leche, que al notar la mirada blanca poco apoco se disolvía.

- Hinata despertaste - dijo Sasuke calmándose

-Sasuke-san? -dijo como si no fuera real. ¿No era un sueño?

- Buenos días Señorita

-Ehhh tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! asi que nos vamos - Suiguettsu tomo a Karin y se la llevo como si el diablo los fuera a perseguir.

- Bu-buenos días

-Juggo encárgate de ese par- dijo sonriendo malignamente. _Muajajaja_

-Hi Sasuke-sama, compermiso - haciendo reverencia.

- mm Sasuke-san Gracias! -dijo casi gritando y con desesperancion, haciendo una reverencia mientras lagrimas le caían.

Sasuke sonrio con cierta ternura al verla de esa manera tan fragil, coloco su mano sobre la copa de su cabeza y revolvió sus cabellos. La dejaria estar un rato antes de hablar con ella.

-Calmate, ve a dentro y toma un bano, deja tu ropa fuera haré que alguien la recoja.

-Hi -dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa metiéndose al cuarto. Sasuke también volvió al cuarto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Sasuke entro, preguntandose porque era diferente con ella, se metió al bano, se ducho rapidamente, salio y se vistió casual una pantalón negro y una playera blanca con cuello en v, unos tennis, casual. Se arreglo el cabello y salio. Fue directo a la cocina y pidió que comenzaran a cocinar algo para comer.

- Buenos días sasuke-sama -decian las tres muchchas uniformadas, una de ellas era una pelirroja.

-Karin

- Iiigh?! - chillo

- ?Cuales son tus deberes de hoy?- dijo con una sonrisilla malvada. La sirvientas suspiraron. Aunque fuera malvado era toda un galán.

- Lavar la loza, arreglar los cuartos, limpiar el sótano y ayudar a Suiguetsu a lavar los autos. -dijo con pesadez

- Si puedes también limpia las ventana -dijo como si nada - preparen algo para comer.

- Hii Sasuke-sama - dijeron algo burlonas. Karin se encontraba pensando ?que haría?, sino terminaba Sasuke le pondría el doble de tareas. Sasuke salio regresando para ver a Hinata.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ Empresa Uchiha

Fuera de la oficina principal de las empresas Uchiha, un hombre esperaba ya impaciente la llegada de un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, el cual no llegaba desde ayer.

- Sakura Donde esta Sasuke? - dijo un peligris trajeado, mirando el reloj con un solo tenia una especie de licra tapándole el rostro.

- No ha llegado, Kakahi-sensei - dijo preocupada.

- Suspende la agenda de hoy - ordeno._Al parecer Sasu-chan no entiende necesita una visita._

- Hi, Kakashi-sensei - _Estará Sasuke enfermo? Tal ves podría visitarlo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hinata entro al cuarto y fue hacia la otra puerta para darse un bano, se vio en el espejo y vio sus lagrimas secas en sus mejillas, los ojos hinchados y el cabello revuelto.

- Sasuke-san me vio así?

Se quito la ropa y la dejo doblada fuera de la puerta del bano, abrió la regadera y comenzó a banarse, su cuerpo descansaban con el toque del agua, estaba cansada, arta, molesta y triste pero un príncipe la ha rescatado, al parecer Dios no se había olvidado de ella. Se seco el cabello lo mas que pudo, el cuerpo y se enredo una toalla en el cuerpo, salio del cuarto, tal ves sus ropas ya estaban listas. Al tiempo que salio la otra puerta también se abrió.

-Hinata ya est...-Sasuke alzo la vista y pudo ver a Hinata, a su bien delineado cuerpo envuelto en una toalla. Hinata alzo la mirada y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo al ver los ojos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo. Sasuke se sonrojo y volteo para irse.

-No deberías dejar abierto- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

-H-i-i Sasuke-san -dijo apenada, busco sus ropas y no estaban ni en la cama, ni en el tocador, ni en ningún otro lado.

-_Que haré? Tal ves Sasuke-san me pueda prestar algo_- salio y vio a Sasuke sobre la puerta de enfrente con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y pensativo. - _Se ve bien así._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta, abrió los ojos y Hinata seguía en toalla. - _Porque sigues asi?

- Mi ropa aun no esta aquí, amm me pre-sta- escucho como la puerta se abría y miro como Sasuke entraba en ella.

- Ven- fue a su armario y saco una playera gris manga larga, un boxer y un pans gris- Ten - le extendido todo, ella lo tomo y depues salio. Hinata io todo y se sonrojo

- C_omo puedo usar su ropa interior _ - pensó avergonzada. Se puso la ropa todo le quedaba grande, la playera le holgaba en las mangas y de largo, el pans igual le apretó el resorte y le hizo un nudo, de largo le tapaba los pies pero no se molesto en enrollarlo, por fin vestida salio.

- Estoy lista - dijo sonrojada, tratando de mirar a Sasuke.

Cuando salio la evaluó de arriba a abajo su ropa le quedaba grande era de suponerse, las mangas le colgaban al igual con que el pans la tela cubría totalmente sus pies, sonrió divertido.

-Te ves graciosa jaja - rió, ella quedo prendada de la sonrisa, era diferente de las que antes le había ensenado, seguía escuchando la risa, era demasiado, hizo un puchero.

-No es gracioso - replicaba con su mueca. - Si lo es - vio su puchero y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaría de nuevo, ya iba a hacer un récord- vamos.- Hinata lo siguió con su cara de bebe pucherosa, recorrían el camino a la cocina, hasta que escucharon un grrr grr, Hinata voltio a ver su estomago al igual que Sasuke.

- Lo siento- dijo Hinata alarmada.

- jajaja debes tener mucha hambre -dijo riendo de nuevo

- algo - dijo apenada.

-bien, pues llegamos al lugar indicado- entraron a la cocina, sentándose en el desayunador. Aunque ya no eran horas de desayunar. Sasuke asintió a las sirvientas y pronto ellas les empezaron a servir un desayuno americano de nuevo, fruta, huevos, salchichas, jugo de naranja, leche, pan tostado, mermelada, Sasuke frunció el ceno.

- De nuevo - susurro bajo

-Gracias - dijo empezando a comer, al primer mordisco sintió mucha mas hambre, todo sabia bien. Sasuke también comía pero mas lento.

Sasuke la observaba casi no comiendo, Hinata comía rápidamente, tanto que tenia migajas de pan en las mejillas, no parecía darse cuenta,

-_Que linda_ - Sasuke estiro la mano y se lo quito del rostro suavemente manteniendo un poco su mano en la suave mejilla de Hinata. Otra vez pensando sin actuar. Hinata abrió los ojos

-Veo que si estuviste ocupado Sasu-chan!- decía Kakashi fingiendo no haberse sorprendido. _Esto es raro Sasuke nunca trae a alguien a casa jujujujujuju sera divertido._

Sasuke y Hinata voltearon sorprendiendose y volviendose a su comida volteo

- ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto indiferente Sasuke. _Mierda._

- Mucho gusto soy Hatake Kakashi - se presentaba sonriendo con la mitad de la cara tapada y su un ojo expresivo y feliz.

- Eh?! Mucho gusto, soy Hinata - decia nerviosa mirandolo.

-Tienes unos bellos ojos - alago. _Es una Hyugga?_

-Servid otro plato para mi - ordeno kakashi, se sentó a un lado de Hinata . - Gracias - dijo cuando le sirvieron. - Pueden irse- dijo pues al parecer las dos chicas que estaban ahí veían feo a alguien y ella no parecía notarlo.

- Y bien Hinata-chan ¿como se a portado Sasu-chan? - pregunto mientras comía.

Sasuke veía a Hinata nerviosa mientras comía y hablaba con un Kakashi feliz junto a ella.

- ¿Porque estas aquí Kakashi?- dijo Sasuke, al parecer enojado.

- ¿Que no puedo visitar a mi querido Sasu-chan? - decía con drama y diversión notando su enojo.

- No recuerdo ser tuyo de ninguna manera - dijo con ojos enojados por su jueguito.

- Y yo no recuerdo haberte dado la semana libre - dijo dejando notar un poco su enojo. Sasuke era su responsabilidad tenia que cuidarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

Sasuke parecía confundido, al parecer había olvidado que estaba a cargo de una empresa y que tenia que ir todos los días a mandar a esos inútil e ineficientes empleados.

-_Lo olvide - _pensó y volteo a ver a Hinata, al parecer ella lo había relajado haciendo que olvidara todo.

-_¿Lo olvido?_- pensaba viendo a Sasuke confundido. Hinata lo miraba todo nerviosa, ya había terminado de comer.

- Gracias por la comida - se levanto y recogió su plato para empezar a fregarlo en la tarja.

-No tienes que hacerlo Karin se encargara de eso

-No, esta bien es lo menos que puedo hacer - dijo sonriendo, se acerco a su plato para recogerlo pues noto que no había tocado nada mas que el pan y el jugo. - ¿Ya no comerás mas Sasuke-san?

-No - No pudo evitar recordar a su madre. Hinata tomo sus platos y también comenzó a fregar.

- También lavare los de kakashi-san

-Gracias Hinata- chan - _No parece una Hyuga._

La vieron mientras lavaba los platos, desprendía un aire de ama de casa y lo hacia todo como si lo hiciese todos los días, termino y limpio la barra y la tarja, era un experta. Hinata volteo mirándolos y no supo que hacer, se dio cuenta que traía ropa de Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Trae tu ropa - dijo kakashi avergonzando a ambos.

- No-o es l-o q-ue pi-en-sa Ka-ka-kashi-san - dijo alterada.

_-_ No es de tu incumbencia, ¿Que no debes irte ya? - dijo grosero.

- No, le dije a Sakura que suspendiera la agenda así que hoy no tengo trabajo.

- Entonces vete a tu casa.

- No quiero, hoy quiero estar cerca de ti Sasu-chan - decía mientras se lanzaba a el.

-Aléjate - dijo, lanzando un golpe que fácilmente esquivo.

-jajajajajaja ja -reía melodiosamente Hinata. _Ellos son una familia de verdad._

_-_ ¿De que te ríes? - preguntaba Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y Kakashi mirándo su bella sonrisa.

- ustedes, se ve que se quieren mucho - dijo con una sincera sonrisa y sonrojada por su indiscreción. Sasuke pudo ver un rayo de tristeza muy profundo en sus ojos al igual que Kakashi.

- Lo ves Sasu-chan somos el unos para el otro - volviendo a aventarsele, Sasuke lo esquivo esta vez. Hinata sonreía.

-Ire a ver si mi ropa esta lista, conpermiso - dijo con una reverencia para después salir.

- ¿Que hace ella aquí? ¿Acaso es tu novia? - pregunto volviendo a la seriedad Kakashi.

- No es de tu incumbencia -dijo saliendo hacia la sala y sentándose.

-Lo es, tu eres de mi incumbencia

- Solo por una estúpido papel.

- Sabes que no es solo por eso, así que deja las chiquilladas y explícate. Ya son dos días que no vas al trabajo.- exigió interrogante, estaba serio. Sasuke suspiro, el sabia que Kakashi lo hacia por sus bien así que respondió.

- Solo era un día, hoy olvide ir a trabajar, desperté tarde - dijo enojado por su error y con brazos cruzados sin mirar a Kakashi.

-¿Y ella?

- Tuvo un problema así que la invite a venir acá mientras lo arreglamos. - dijo un poso avergonzado.

- ¿Tu? Sasuke Odioso Uchiha? - Sasuke lo volteo a mirar feo. - Acaso no es porque ¿te gusta?

- ¿De que hablas?- negó sonrojado. _No lo niegues Sasuke._

_- _Negarlo significa que si - dijo divertido haciendo que se sonrojara.- ¿Sabes quien es?

- Apenas la conocí ayer, si quieres saberlo espera a que baje y pregúntale -dijo serio. El también quería saber quien era.

-Esta bien -_ ¿Porque una Hyuga esta fuera de casa? Parece mayor debe ser la primogénita, hace 12 años que la primogénita no hace apariciones en la sociedad ni han dado muestras que sea la heredera._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_¿Que tal?_

_Nose si ya perdí el hilo por dejarlo por unos dias T.T, pero espero que les halla gustado._

_Se esta volviendo larga o como ven? Díganme todo, critiquen, opinen porfavor._

_Estaba en una de mis clases y ya ven de esos maestros que te dan una hora de clase y otra de su vida xD y si me ocurrió una idea nueva para un fic esperenla._


End file.
